Sonic's Story
by Sonic 65
Summary: A fanfic telling all about Sonic's childhood. My first fanfic. May not stay true to the Archie comic books. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1:The Blue Hegdehog

Chapter 1: The Blue Hedgehog  
  
  
Mya Nicos Sophie the Hedgehog woke up in the Pink Diamond Hospital, on a   
Sunday night, remembering everything. She was due to have a son or a daughter. A nurse   
walked over to her hospital bed and said, "Well, Ms. , congratulations! Come and see your new son!"  


  
Mya walked behind the veil next to her bed, followed by the nurse. A blue  
hedgehog baby was lying in a cradle.  
  
"Like it, Mya?" said John, her husband. "He's blue."  
  
"Yeah," said Mya. "I noticed."  
  
"That's very rare," said the nurse. "I haven't seen one of these ever since 25  
years ago."  
  
"It is?" asked Mya.  
  
"Yup. Very rare. All of the ones I've seen chose an extraordinarily good path in  
life."  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that." Mya said and all of them laughed.  
  
"I could have sworn all the boys were orange and all the girls were pink." said  
John, indicating that all the boy and men hedgehogs were orange and all the girl and  
female hedgehogs were pink.  
  
"Didn't I tell you it was very rare?" said the nurse.  
  
Suddenly Sonic(we will call him that for now, because that was the name on the   
cradle, anyway) slipped out of the cradle and ran around the hall 2 laps.  
  
"And they were extremely fast, too," the nurse added.  
  
"OK. We'll stick with the name on the cradle," said Mya.  
  
"Good. I don't have to spend all that time making up another one."  
  
"You even make up the names?"  
  
"Yep. Tipping is customary for the name, though."  
  
"Tipping?" Mya laughed. "How much?"  
  
"Oh, about 10 Rings."  
  
"Here, take these." said Mya, handing the nurse 15 Rings. "You don't have to pay  
us back, by the way."  
  
15 Rings was very little for Mya and John, seeing as they had a very large   
fortune, about 215 billion Rings.  
  
"Thanks. I'll spend the extra 5 on a soda pop."  
  
Mya laughed again. "We'll be seeing you around sometime!"  
  
"See you around!" said the nurse, by way of a goodbye.  
  
Mya and John made thier way through the hospital and to the exit, got into thier  
HedgeVan 264, and went to thier home on Number Fifty-Five, Hedgehog Lane. 


	2. Chapter 2: HLS First Grade

Chapter 2: HLS First Grade  
  
6 happy years had passed ever since Sonic was born. Today was Sonic's birthday,  
  
and, coincidentally, his first day of first grade.  
  
His last birthdays were very happy ones. Mya and John had bought a tasty cake  
  
costing 50 Rings saying "Happy Birthday Sonic" on it every year, and there was also a   
  
party. Due to the party, he had made many friends even before preschool.  
  
Sonic's school was HLS First Grade, and he was looking forward to it.  
  
"Bye, Dad!" Sonic said, and he put on a show of speed as he burst to the door  
  
with all his equipment on him;his backpack, his shoes, and his socks. His backpack had  
  
his pencils and his lunch.  
  
"Now, now, Sonic, no need to get too fast." said John.  
  
"Too fast? Going fast is natural to me!" said Sonic.  
  
John laughed. Mya, who had just came out of the kitchen, said "Bye John! I'm  
  
taking Sonic to his first day of school! Looking forward to it, Sonic?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom! How long will it take?"  
  
"In our HedgeVan 264, precisely 10 minutes and 12 seconds."  
  
"Oh, come on, Mom! I can run faster than that!"  
  
"Maybe you can, but our van can't." Mya chuckled. "Your speed is precisely 12  
  
miles per hour, and I'm sure that's past the legal speed limit."  
  
"So I have to run slower?"  
  
"No, Sonic, the van has to run slower than you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two of them got into the HedgeVan 264. In 10 minutes and 13 seconds the   
  
van arrived at HLS First Grade.  
  
"Mom! It took one more second then you said it would!"  
  
"Well, sometimes precise measurements can be wrong."  
  
"Oh well." Sonic said, and he rushed into the Preschool. "Bye Mom!"  
  
Mya hardly had time to say "Bye Sonic!" 


	3. Chapter 3:Dr Robotnik

Chapter 3: Dr.Robotnik  
  
Sonic sat on the lunch table with his friends Sarah and Amy. He had just found   
  
out all about his school. The school principal was a Doctor Robotnik. Sonic didn't like   
  
Dr. Robotnik. His voice was high and cold, and he wore a red shirt with yellow buttons.  
  
His teacher was Gena Deffy. Sonic liked Gena Deffy. She turned everything into  
  
the game: Bingo, Scrabble, Math games, everything was just a game.  
  
"I'm beggining to like it here." said Amy.  
  
"Me too." said Sonic "Especially Mrs. Deffy. In fact, the only thing bad here to  
  
me is that Dr. Robotnik."  
  
"I've heard he's a bad guy," said Sarah, lowering her voice to a whisper. "He got  
  
caught once trying to get into a jewel shop called Chaos Contrast at night."  
  
"What was doing?" asked Sonic.   
  
"Trying to collect some emeralds called the Chaos Emeralds. He broke in using a   
  
big thingy and tried to grab them, according to my daddy, who's a police officer that was  
  
keeping watch that night."   
  
"So Dr.Robotnik is a bad guy," thought Sonic. "I might as well be careful around  
  
him."  
  
"We might as well be careful around Dr.Robotnik," said Amy, who seemed to have  
  
read Sonic's mind.   
  
"I agree with you too much, Amy," said Sonic, finishing up his sandwich.  
  
"Thanks, Sonic," said Amy.  
  
Just then the bell rang, signaling students that it was time to go home. Sonic   
  
waited until Mya came, and then he cometed out.  
  
"Hi, Mom!" Sonic said.  
  
"Hi, Sonic! What did you learn in your new school today?" said Mya, patting  
  
Sonic on the head lovingly.  
  
"Too much. ABCs, numbers, games, all of those stuff." Sonic didn't bother   
  
putting in the conversation him and his friends had at lunch.  
  
"Great for you, Sonic." said Mya. "We better go home. And no, I'm not making  
  
any precise measurements this time."  
  
Sonic chuckled, and followed Mya to the HedgeVan 264.   
  
Author's Note: So tired...must sleep....@_@...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..... 


	4. Chapter 4:The Craziest Chapter Ever

Chapter 4:The Craziest Chapter Ever  
  
A week later in school, Dr. Robotnik was nowhere to be seen. This, naturally, made Sonic happy, as he didn't like Dr.Robotnik. But he was also a bit suspicious, as Dr.Robotnik HAD been caught stealing emeralds, and he COULD have tried to steal those emeralds again. "Gosh," thought Sonic as this thought entered his mind, "What's so important about those emeralds, anyway? Except that they sell for money....." Then a message rose over the intercom: "So long, suckers! I've  
  
finally gotten the Chaos Emeralds, and I'm going to take over the world! All your base belong to  
  
us! You have no chance to survive make your time! Hahhahhahahahahaha! All your-Hey! Stop that!  
  
Why aren't you rooting for me?"  
  
"Because you're a lousy git," Sonic muttered.  
  
"Ditto," said Amy.  
  
"Hey! What's that wad of purplish glob? What's it transforming into? Aah! It's me! It's a  
  
Ditto! AAAAAHHHH! I HATE POKEMON!" said the intercom.  
  
There was a few seconds, then a huge explosion over the intercom.  
  
"Bwahahaha! I exterminated that evil Ditto! I rule! Hey...why's this place catching fire?"  
  
Sonic and Amy looked at each other.  
  
"Okay," Amy said. "I probably shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Blastoise Blastoise!' Sonic mimicked.  
  
"Um....what iare those 2 big turtles with water cannons in front of us?" said Amy.  
  
"A Blastoise? Maybe they can put out the fire! Okay, Blastoises, put out the fire!"   
  
The two Blastoises blasted everywhere with water, until no-one could smell smoke any longer. Then it disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Well, that was certainly convenient," muttered Sonic.  
  
"The use of plot devices," answered Amy.  
  
"Now I'm REALLY glad Mom bought me Pokemon Yellow and a Game Boy."  
  
"You mean that game with Pikachu?  
  
A Pikachu appeared right in front of them.  
  
"Aww! It's so cute!" said Amy. "I'm going to keep it as a pet!"  
  
"Um, Amy, I don't think-" said Sonic.  
  
But the Pikachu didn't shock Amy. In fact, it seemed to like her.   
  
"Yay!" said Amy. "I'm going to show it to Sally!"  
  
"That reminds me." said Sonic. "Where is Sally?"  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence. Then Sonic and Amy rushed out of the cafeteria to look  
  
for Sally. They found Sally near the bathroom, with pieces of burning ceiling all around her   
  
still.  
  
"But I thought the two Blastoises put out the fire!"  
  
Then a Blastoise appeared and extinguished the burnt ceiling. After that, it vanished  
  
into thin air.  
  
"This Pokemon thing is getting old," said Sonic.  
  
"I agree," said Amy.  
  
Author's Note: All right, I admit it. That was one crazy chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack

Chapter 5: The Attack

When Sonic came home, his parents had a look of worry on their face. But it brightened up when they saw Sonic.

"We heard there was a fire at your school! Are you okay? Do you need medicine?  
Ointment? CPR? Burn treatment? Lipstick?" Mya asked.

"...Mom, I'm okay! Today was really crazy. Our principal tried to play the exterminator and accidentally set the school on fire," Sonic said.

"I'm not so sure it would be an accident, considering what Doc is like," John muttered under his breath.

Mya shushed John, saying something about how Sonic shouldn't think his school principal is an evil maniac.

"I might start thinking that soon if incidents like this happen again," Sonic said. "I'm already close enough. So-" Sonic was interrupted by Mya giving a lecture to Sonic about how principals always have good means, even if they do seem evil.

"Mom, seriously. He broke into a jewelery store with a 'big thingy', at least according to Sarah it was a big thingy, and tried to steal a Chaos Emerald, whatever those things are. So I have good reason to believe his means aren't entirely good, if not entirely bad. I also have reason to believe that he's stole them again, mainly because he announced it on the intercom today. He also said something about taking over the world."

Mya and John looked at each other. "Sonic, you stay here with your dad," Mya said. "I'm going to report this to the police. It shouldn't take long."

But Mya never needed to report it, because just as Mya was putting on her shoes a flying mobile with a swinging wrecking ball attached to it stormed onto the streets. Dr. Robotnik was in its cockpit.

"Mwahahahaha!" Dr. Robotnik said. "I will take over the world with my greatest invention yet; the Auto-Moto-Wrecker-Mobile! Mwahahahaha! You cannot defeat me! Mwa!"

"Well, that would be true if you kept the cockpit closed!" shouted Sonic.

"Mwaha...huh? Well, even then, no one can jump as high as my cockpit! Hahaha!"

Numerous citizens poured out in the streets and tried jumping into the weak spot. No one even almost made it, except for one particular fox adult who almost hit Robotnik. This fox adult was also Tails' father.

"Oh, forget it! I'm going out there!" said Sonic.

"No! It's dangerous!" Mya shouted.

"Oh, come on, Mom. The wrecking ball is going really slow anyway. I bet I could stand on it and reach the cockpit of his machine-thingy." Sonic argued. His parents stopped to think for a moment, and then approved, with a "Be careful!".

Sonic went outside. The citizens all stopped for a bit. He jumped on the ball attachment and from there jumped right on top of Robotnik, damaging the machine while he was at it. Sonic proceeded to damage the machine 5 more times, and after numerous explosions from the machine, Dr. Robotnik ejected into a copter and ran away, his face singed (including his mustache, which was Doc's greatest pride apparently).

Everyone blinked and stared at Sonic, then at the place where the machine had been. After they had seen that they weren't dreaming or hallucinating, they burst into cheers. Lots of people high-fived him. One person even asked for Sonic's autograph.

After the event was over, Sonic went back inside and threw himself on a couch.  
His parents hugged him and said they were proud of him, though Mya did hint that his actions were dangerous.

Later that day, Sally and Amy came to visit. Amy still had the Pikachu, which Mya kept staring at.

"Um, Sonic...I'd prefer that we didn't have everything in the house burnt to a crisp by negative electrons, thank you," Mya said.

"Okay." Sonic said. "Sally, tell your Pikachu not to electrocute anything." Sally did.

"Well, what'd you like to do? We can't play on the N64; the battery's still charging, and same thing with the Game Boy Advance."

Pikachu shocked the charger wires. The light instantly turned green. "It seems to be charged now," John said. Everyone laughed.

The 3 friends played Super Mario 64 in multiplayer mode, and then continued to play Pokemon Stadium. Amy won most of the Pokemon matches, but not many SM64 ones. And vice versa with Sonic. Sally won the same number of matches in each game.

After Amy, Sally, and Pikapi (What Amy named her Pikachu) left, Sonic was very tired. He ate his dinner and fell asleep immediately in bed. 


End file.
